Hero or coward? Accepted or not?
by Evillustrator
Summary: Basically, Nathaniel gets the fox Miraculous. But somehow Dusk does as well... (My OC! Nathuskiel!) (Season 2, Alya is still a hero)


**I have to work on all my stories... and other...**

They arrived at Nathaniel's house, and Dusk finally noticed the boxes in their bags.

"Hey, what is this?" She asked, pulling it out of her bag. She stared at it, and she sat down at his desk. Nathaniel looked in his bag and saw he had one like it.

"I dunno, but they open." He said, and he did, revealing a fox tail necklace.

"Huh." Dusk said, and opened her box, revealing the same thing. "What even are these?"

"No idea. I feel like I need to put it on." Nathaniel said.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" She replied. He shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Fine. I'll put it on, only if we do it at the same time." Dusk caved in. Nathaniel nodded, but Dusk quickly checked that no one would see.

"Why'd you do that?" Nath asked. Dusk shrugged.

"On three." She said instead.

"One. Two. Three!" The said, and slipped the necklaces over their heads. There was an orange glow in front if them, and two small fox creatures appeared, heads bowed, flying in front of their faces.

* * *

"Whoa! What are they?" Dusk asked, taking a step back.

"We are kwami. I am Trixx." One of them said. It was in front of Dusk.

"I am Ssami." The one in front of Nathan said.

"What's a kwami?" Nathaniel asked cautiously.

"A kwami is us. We live in the miraculous-" Ssami said, nodding to the necklaces around their necks. "- and we help you transform into superheroes!" He made it sound fun.

"Well, I'm gonna guess that you two aren't gonna be _sharp_ at it at first, but that's ok." Trixx laughed.

"Stop those awful jokes!" Ssami said. "Trixx are for kids!" Trixx growled.

"You've been wanting to say that for ages, haven't you." She grumbled. He just smiled. Meanwhile, Nathaniel and Dusk watched the exchange, wide eyed. In the space of five minutes, they had gone from a normal day to watching magical, flying, talking creatures, that resembled foxes to some degree, fighting over puns.

"Well, I'm sure that your argument is gonna get heated, so maybe stop fighting _claw_ a second?" Dusk asked.

"Ha! You are a natural! What about you?" Trixx laughed then looked at Nathaniel.

"Um, I'm not good at making puns..." He admitted sheepishly. Ssami shrugged.

"Mine never are, anyways. Trixx is the punster, I'm not." He said.

"Um, can we please continue talking about the fact that you are here and why?" Dusk said. Trixx nodded.

"Might take a while, though. Also, it helps that you were both here when you put them on, so you will be able to talk to each other about it, just not with anyone else." Trixx said. "Are you guys siblings?"

"No. He lives here. I live on the other end of the street, almost half a kilometre from here." Dusk said.

"We are dating though." Nathaniel chimed in.

"Ooh! How long?!" Ssami asked.

"Today." He said, smiling.

"OooooOooooO" Trixx cooed. "Anyways, you might wanna ask if you can stay the night." She told Dusk, flying in front of her.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said, grabbing her phone and walked out into the hallway. Everyone was silent inside Nathaniel's bedroom. They could hear what she was saying, and the kwamis could hear the person on the other end as well.

"Hi, mum."

 _"Hello, Dusk? Why did you call?"_

"I was wondering... Could I perhaps stay the night at Nathaniel's?"

 _"Why?"_

"Oh, we were walking home and he suggested it. Is that alright?"

 _"Yes. Call us if anything go wrong. Your father and I will be home in two days. See you then."_

Her mother hung up before she could say bye. She walked back inside.

"Yeah, it's ok, just I have to call if something happens." Dusk explained.

"Cool." Nathaniel said. Dusk muttered a curse. "What?"

"I don't have any stuff." She said. Trixx sent her a look for swearing.

"Okay, and also, no swearing. Nuh uh." Trixx said. "Now, let's go grab some supplies!"

* * *

Trixx decided to hide behind Dusk's hair on the way. Ssami decided to hide behind Nathaniel's ear, using his fringe as an advantage. Dusk was playing music with her phone when it stopped. Trixx's ears drooped sadly.

"Cra-" Dusk started when Trixx growled. "-b. It ran out of battery."

"Good save." Ssami said. His stomach growled. "Umm, what year is it?"

"2017, why?" Nathaniel answered automatically.

"Okay. Being cooped up in that miraculous for 219 years has made me hungry." Ssami said.

"What _do_ you two eat anyways?" Dusk asked.

"We're foxes. Unlike Plagg or Tikki or Dusuu or Wayzz or Pollen or Nooroo, we eat what foxes eat. Meat." Trixx said.

"Dooees it have to be raw?" Nathaniel asked.

"No! Not at all!" Ssami said.

"Cool. I know something that I have at home that I can feed you two." Dusk said.

"Yay!" Trixx's ears twitched on the back of Dusk's neck and she giggled. When they arrived at her house, Dusk grabbed a bag from her cupboard, put one pair of pyjamas, a spare Magma T-shirt, a spare pair of purple jeans, her charger, and various other items that she might need.

"Okay, now for the food!" Dusk exclaimed, walking to the fridge. She opened the door and grabbed out a plastic bag and opened it. It was little squares of bacon and chicken, made for caesar salad. She put it on the table, and the kwamis ate a few cubes.

"Yum! These'll do plenty!" Trixx did a backflip in the air. "Let's go back!" Nathaniel shrugged. Dusk grabbed her bag, and the meat cubes and headed out, Trixx in the same spot as before, Nathaniel in front of her. Dusk started to murmur a song that she was into at the moment.

 _I see you dancing,_

 _Across a floor,_

 _I'm coming to you, to you..._

 _Baby I... I know I make you feel Alive!_

 _Oh, I'm standing right in front of you,_

 _All you have to do,_

 _Is see it! See it! See it!_

 _Uh huh uh huh..._

 _Baby I... You know I make you feel Alive!_

 _Oh, I'm standing right in front of you,_

 _All you have to do,_

 _Is see it! See it! See it!_

 _Uh huh uh huh..."_

It was a song called 'Alive' by Enrique Iglesias. Trixx clapped quietly.

"You are a good singer!" She said. "You should sing more!"

"Thanks, Trixx. Just, I'm too shy." She replied, reaching back to hold Trixx. She cupped her in her hands, and smiled. This magical creature in her hands was the cutest thing, and Dusk felt like she had known Trixx her whole life, and she had only known her for twenty minutes. Meanwhile, Nathaniel was thinking the same thing about Ssami.

"Nonsense! In the right crowd, you'd feel right at home!" Trixx exclaimed. Dusk gave her another cube. She chewed on it happily, smiling up at Dusk.

"I wish I could just be more confident!" Nathaniel told Ssami. He looked at the kwami that was in his hands.

"With the right people, you seem fine. Like, with Dusk, you seem really confident." Ssami said.

"Well, we've known each other since preschool, so I think that helps." Nathaniel said.

"Then imagine that you have known them for ages, and that should help." Ssami suggested, and Nathaniel petted him.

"So who asked?" Trixx asked Dusk.

"Him." She said.

"How'd you do it?" Ssami asked.

"Met her in my friend's bakery. Got her a rose." He explained.

"Neat. Did you hesitate?" Trixx asked.

"Nope! I was gonna ask sooner or later anyway." Dusk said, beaming.

"Awww. Well, I think that you two are made for each other." Ssami cooed.

"Thanks, Ssami. What did I ever do to deserve you, the wise, magical creature that lives in a necklace?" Nathaniel asked sweetly.

"Well, you helped Fu with the boxes, and sometimes that's all it takes." Trixx said.

"Huh." Dusk said.

"We're here!" Nathaniel called. "You can come outta dream land!"

"Really?" Dusk asked, running to him.

 **What the...? Is that the time already? 11:44 PM. Hehe... anyways. I felt like I needed to make another punster. Also Ssami is pronounced 's-ah-m-i'. The logic behind the double 's' is because every other kwami has one. (Ti kki, Pla _gg,_ Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Nooroo, Dusuu.) **

**Also, what do you think about them knowing? I also have the superhero names worked out too.**


End file.
